Distraction Date
by Sock my Rock
Summary: Sanageyama needs to distract Nonon long enough for her surprise party to be set up, and what better way than with a date. Yet their relationship on the rocks how will their "date" play out. Little NononxUzu fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill La Kill which I'm sure is obvious. **

* * *

Uzu was convinced that the world hated him.

"Hey monkey, I'm bored so lets do something already." The source of his fowl mood yawned as she laid back on his small black leather coach.

How did things ever come to this he thought to himself. That's right it was the snake's birthday today and he just happened to be the one that had to distract her until everything was ready for her surprise party.

Yet he realized once everything was said and done he didn't know much about the said snake in question. Sure they both served under Lady Satsuki when they attended Honnōji Academy, and they were both part of the Elite Four but they never got along. All he knew honestly knew about her was that she liked music, and she liked messing with him.

Him leaving for a year after the life fiber incident didn't help their relationship much either. While he did keep in contact with everyone that attend the academy with him, Nonon was the person he kept in least contact with.

When he returned, their relationship was more akin to that of strangers at the beginning. After the course of a couple of months they once again resumed their old relationship of antagonizing one another.

"Hey say something already monkey, I'm not getting any younger here." Nonon said in a bored tone.

"Just wait here for a bit I have to go get something," Uzu answered quickly hoping she wouldn't find some way to retort.

A loud sigh escaped Nonon lips. "What kind of guy invites a girl out and doesn't come prepared?"

There was just something about this girl that got under his skin, from the way she presented herself to the way she spoke. Nonon Jakuzure knew what buttons to press in order to piss him off. Yet in the time when they acted as strangers, he had to admit that he missed arguing with this snake.

"Sorry about that but I was really busy in the morning and I didn't want to be late," Uzu said in the nicest tone he could muster at the moment.

She sighed loudly again and this time she wasn't tact about it. "Why did Satsuki want us to hangout anyway? Especially today?" She added that last part quietly.

Uzu stopped in his tracks and look at Nonon who was lying on coach facing away from him. Part of him wanted to tell her that the reason why she wasn't getting messages and calls from her loved ones was because of the surprise party they were preparing for her. Then again the people preparing the party and Nonon would antagonize him of he did.

Not taking a second thought, Uzu went to his bedroom and got two tickets. "Alright lets go I got what we came for."

"We wouldn't had to come back if you didn't forget those tickets in the first place," Nonon scolded Uzu with a pout on her face.

Uzu took a deep breath and exhaled it, he need to calm down or he would go and start to argue with this girl. After all it was her birthday and it would be rude to fight with her. "Like I said before, I was busy in the morning so when I went to pick you up I forgot them because I didn't want to be late. I'm sorry."

"Only sorry people say that they are sorry. Then again I already know that you are sorry person," Nonon stabbed once more without any remorse.

He had to take this abuse whether he liked it or not, after all he didn't want to be mean to the girl. Uzu looked over at Nonon expecting so see a smug grin on her face, but instead all he saw was a pout on her face.

"Lets go already," Nonon said impatiently as she walked out the front door of Uzu's apartment.

"Alright," Uzu said in a distant voice just barely keeping up with Nonon.

After a quick walk down a flight of stairs they arrived at a small parking lot where Uzu's car was parked. Unlocking the car, Uzu quickly jumped into diver's side and turned it on. He looked over at the passengers seat and Nonon had yet to get in, so he rolled down the windows and asked, "Aren't you getting in?"

"I know monkeys like you have trouble making money, but couldn't you of gotten a better car?" Nonon asked with a bit of malice in her voice.

"Just get in. You weren't complaining when I picked you up in the morning." Uzu sighed as Nonon got in the car while muttering under her breath something.

The ride was relatively quiet, Nonon kept her attention to her phone for the most part. From his perspective it seemed as if she waiting for something, as she held on to her phone tightly and she would constantly look at the screen. She was like that too when he went to pick her up, and at his apartment.

Uzu cleared his throat and asked, "Do you want to listen to the radio?"

Without even looking over at him Nonon answered, "No."

He had to admit that I was starting to get to him. The silence between them wasn't awkward but it was uncomfortable. Even the densest of people could tell that she didn't want to be there.

"So…" Uzu trailed off as he pulled up to a stoplight. "Anything new with you?"

Nonon sighed. "Look monkey, I'm not really mood for anything today. The only reason I'm even here right now is because Satsuki wanted us hangout. That and I didn't have anything better to do today. I just want to get this over with so I can go home already. I'm sure that I'm not going to have a good time anyway."

"Alright I get it. We'll just sit in silence the entire day if you want," Uzu said that last part in an irritated tone.

"Oh I didn't know that you were so desperate to talk to me," Nonon's perked up a bit, as her lips contorted into a mischievous smile.

He had no way to retort she had caught him off guard and his face showed it.

The snake smiled even more as she completely turned to face the driving monkey and she continued the onslaught. "What is it, monkey? Did I leave you speechless already?"

"No! I…I just have to pay attention to the road," Uzu barely managed to blurt out.

"Okay, okay whatever helps you sleep at night," Nonon teased.

She sat back in her seat and this time she seemed more relaxed, and a small grin adorned her face. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she looked cute with that grin.

* * *

She loved Satsuki like a sister there was no doubt about that, but it was times like these where she wished Satsuki didn't have so much influence over her.

The request came out of the blue one day. Satsuki had asked her if she could spend time with Sanageyama. Obvious she declined, but Satsuki continued asking saying that she didn't like seeing how they had grown apart.

After days of asking Nonon finally conceded to Satsuki. While at first she didn't mind it, that all changed when she found out that the day that they had their "date" was on her birthday.

Nonon was 20 years old today, and this wasn't the way she wanted to spend it. Starting last week one by one of her close friends and family began to become busy.

Her dad was the first to go, as he had to leave the country for about a week because of work. Next went Satsuki and Houka, as Satsuki began to run the Revocs Corporation and Houka worked for Satsuki in the company. Iori also worked in Revocs but he was rarely around in the first place. While Ira was still around he was working today so that only left the monkey to hangout with.

Matoi and Mankanshoku for as close they had become over the last couple of years, she still would rather not hangout with them, as she would become the third wheel.

She and the monkey for all that they argued and fought with one another were good friends for a time, at least in her mind. When he had left for that year they rarely ever communicated, and while she didn't really mind it all that much. Yet a part of her felt a bit sad and betrayed at his lack of communication with her. It wasn't until he came back that she really began talking with Uzu again.

They were finally at a point were she could consider him a friend, not that he would ever know that, but they were still a while away from being close friends. To that extent she was pissed at him for not remembering her birthday.

"So where exactly are we going? You have tickets for something, but I doubt a monkey like you can afford much." Nonon asked making she sure she added that last part with some venom to get him back.

"It's a surprise, and I'll have you know that I make a decent living and I can afford for expensive things here and there, but I'd rather be frugal about my spending so I can keep roof over my head and food in my stomach." Uzu said in a defensive tone. "Unlike someone I know who has everything handed to here"

"Oh and so the monkey finally fights back," Nonon was a bit taken back by his response. Then again she preferred Uzu like this, it wasn't any fun poking fun at him and insulting him if he didn't fight it and took it. "Well excuse me for being fortunate enough for my father to have been a hard worker that earned his living and wanted me to have a nice life. And don't even say that I haven't earned it because I was constantly at the top of my class."

Uzu slightly flinched at her remark, which meant match point for Nonon.

"And when you say frugal you mean you're just cheap right?" Her smile turned into a mischievous one as she waited on his response. She could visible see a vein bulge on his forehead as he tried to keep a level head about this.

In her opinion the look on the monkey's face as he tried to keep his cool was priceless. "I'll just take your silence as a win for me."

The rest of ride was relatively peaceful as they finally arrived at their destination. Nonon eyes were opened wide as she saw where they where at, Cappyland. The place where al dreams came true, or at least according to their ads.

"What's the matter?" Uzu asked.

"I was just thinking about the last time I came her with my family." Nonon answered as they both made their way to the park entrance. "It's been a while since I've last been here."

"Oh I see." Uzu handed the tickets over to the attendants and they both entered. "Well this is my first time I've ever been here so I don't know what's there even here to do."

"Wait so you invited me to come with you to Cappyland and you didn't do your research on this place or plan anything out!?" Nonon exclaimed in surprise.

"Well…" Uzu trailed off. "Uh…well you see… Satsuki actually was the one that gave me the tickets to take you out…"

She could honestly feel her veins popping out of her forehead in frustration. "Figures, a monkey like you couldn't afford a place like to go to."

"Hey I'm still gonna pay for everything else today!" Uzu retorted.

Nonon sighed and looked at her phone one more time. "Okay fine but you're going to buy any and everything I want, and in exchange I'll make sure you get see all this place before we leave."

Uzu eye twitched a bit and sighed, " Alright."

Nonon couldn't help but smile. "Then lets go monkey we have lots of things to do!"

* * *

Uzu was a bit awestruck at the change of Nonon's attitude. She started the day with a large scowl on her face when he picked her up, then to a pout when they where at his apartment, then to a grin on the ride to Cappyland, and finally a smile.

It was strange seeing this usually smug and confident young woman turn into an excited child running around. Uzu was happy to see Nonon enjoy herself so much.

"Monkey, hurry up already!" Nonon shouted getting Uzu out of his thoughts.

"Right," Uzu replied and caught up with Nonon as they walked through the fast pass lane for the Dakota Smith ride.

"If you've ever seen the Dakota Smith trilogy then you're in for a real treat with this ride because this ride basically goes and visits all the best parts of the movies." Nonon explained with an upbeat tone.

Uzu smirked a bit and said, "The Dakota Smith movies are great."

Nonon had a surprised look on her face and said, "Oh, who knew monkeys had good tastes in movies."

"I'll have you know I have nothing but good taste," Uzu confidently said.

"Psh in your dreams monkey. That's probably one of the few good things that you actually like," Nonon retorted.

"Says you."

"Then answer me this. When am I ever wrong?"

"You're wrong all the time."

"Then please enlighten me as to an occasion where I was wrong monkey."

"Uh…" Uzu trailed off as he tried to think of an instance where she was wrong but nothing came to mind.

Nonon smirked as they showed the ride attendant the fast passes and sat down in their cart. "That's what I thought, you can't think of anything because I'm right all the time."

The ride started up and they entered a long narrow hallway in "car" that they sat in. For a bit they both sat in darkness, but suddenly he felt a dip and the ride had official started. The "car" rushed quickly through set pieces of the trilogy of movies, and Uzu felt a rush of nostalgia bombard him, as he couldn't help but smile at his fond memories of those movies.

Looking over at Nonon he saw her brimming smile. Seeing that smile made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was a feeling that he had experienced a few times in his life. Strangely enough most of the time he felt this way Nonon would be around.

Uzu could faintly hear Nonon shout something at him. Right as he looked forward to see why she shouted, Uzu jerked over to the right and slammed his head on a sign.

Needless to say Uzu was in pain.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Nonon could not stop laughing at Uzu's pain. "I can't believe you actually got hit by that sign!"

"Shut up!" Uzu exclaimed.

Nonon picked up the picture she ordered from the ride. "It's your own stupid fault. You looked totally out of it when I looked over at you, and I did try to warn you."

She could see how the red mark on his face become even redder. "I was just distracted alright!?"

Nonon could hear Uzu mumble to himself. "Hey monkey look at this picture."

Uzu walked over and looked at the picture that Nonon held. Both of them looked like they were really enjoying themselves in the picture, as they both wore large smiles in it.

"That didn't come out as bad as I thought it would," Uzu whispered to himself.

Nonon took this time and took a good look at her friend; she was a bit surprised with herself. He looked handsome to her, even with the large red mark on his face. Even back then when they both attended Honnōji Academy together, Nonon could concede to Satsuki that, at the very least, she found Sanageyama attractive.

"Hey, what's the matter, Nonon?" Uzu asked.

Nonon came back to reality and quickly turned away from Sanageyama. "It's nothing you have to worry about monkey."

"Hey Nonon…" Uzu trailed off.

"What is it Uzu?"

"… Never mind…"

Nonon sighed looking back at Uzu. "Come on we still have plenty more place to go."

Uzu smiled which caught her bit off guard, and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit at his smile. "Alright lead the way."

She lead Sanageyama throughout the entire park riding on all the rides that she deemed worthy of her high standards. And keeping to her word she made Sanageyama pay for each of pictures that accompanied each of the rides.

Time flew by too fast in her opinion, as the sun was beginning to drop down into the horizon. She stood by a railing looking at the sunset, and Uzu stood close by carrying a large pile of pictures, and souvenirs that he had bought for Nonon throughout the day.

"As much as it pains me to say it…" Nonon trailed off a bit and looked over at Uzu. "Monkey…, no Uzu I had a good time today with you."

Nonon felt her lips move ever so slightly into a small but sincere smile.

Uzu smirked and said, "Of course you did."

She was about to respond, but decide against it as Sanageyama's phone rang.

"Hello," Uzu answered and listened for a few seconds. "Okay, yeah. Alright goodbye."

"Who was it?" Nonon curiously inquired.

"It was my boss telling me that my shift changed, so I'm working early tomorrow."

"I see…" Nonon trailed off looking at the sunset. "We should probably go, it's getting late."

Nonon started walking away and Uzu walked besides her on the way back to his crappy car.

The day was over and Nonon was exhausted. Sitting in the passenger's seat, Nonon made herself comfortable and shut her eyes as the events of day passed through her mind. For as much as she hated how the day started, a part of her was glad at how everything had happened.

Nonon could hear noise of the car over the smooth pavement, as they traveled relatively fast from what she could tell. She had to remember to thank Satsuki for today. While apparently everyone had "forgotten" her birthday, Uzu had spent the entire day with her, even though by the looks of it he forgot it as well, he had managed to make her forget about her worries and enjoy the day with him.

"Hey Nonon, we're here." Uzu gently called.

She opened her eyes, and was surprised to see the front of her house. Stretching out a bit, she hopped out of the car along with Uzu who was carrying all the souvenirs. "Well…thanks Uzu…I had a good time with you today."

"Yeah so did I." Uzu smiled at Nonon making her cheeks heat up a bit.

Nonon quickly turned away from him and unlocked her door when she was blasted the noise of a myriad of people shout, "HAPPY BITHDAY NONON!"

She was shocked to see all of her loved ones standing there with huge smiles. "I should have seen this coming," Nonon silently chuckled to herself.

Nonon turned around and Uzu said with a warm smile on his face, "Happy birthday, Nonon."

* * *

**Authors Notes: I need to get this out of my system. I am a huge Nonon/Uzu shipper and there isn't much of these two in the fandom so I decided to throw my hat in the Kill La Kill ring. I hope you guys enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing for this pair. **

**Any feed back is welcome, and that's about it for me! **


End file.
